A New Idea
by sugar n spice 522
Summary: (6th year) Hermione has the idea to make a Hogwarts yearbook - eventually telling Dumbledore. Hermione's made head of the committee, the only catch - Dumbledore picks the rest of the people. She thought it wouldn't be that bad...


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any characters I chose to add in

AN: this is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is December 1, 2004. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.

okay now this is actually the author typing – that was all what I had to put in at the beginning but it really sounds nothing like me. I currently have 3 other in progress fics going and I'm hopefully going to have one more entered into the contest (mentioned above). So if I take a while to update I'm soo sorry – but in the meantime feel free to read my other work or one of the many stories on my favorites list. Well I have nothing else to really say – I hope you all enjoy this wonderful story of mine and please review with any thoughts, comments, ideas or criticism – whatever your heart desires. On with the show…

Title: A New Idea

Rating: R

Summary: (6th year) Hermione has the idea to make a Hogwarts yearbook. Ginny pushes her to tell Dumbledore and eventually she does. Hermione's made head of the committee, the only catch – Dumbledore picks the rest of the people. Originally she thought it wouldn't be that bad…but oh was she wrong…Hermione/Draco

now on to the main event…drum roll please…my first chapter! (aren't you just sooo excited?! hehehe)

Chapter 1:

"I love rock n roll so put another dime in the jukebox baby, I love rock n roll so come on take some time and dance with me." The song played right in the middle of the Great Hall at breakfast.

"Uh oh." Hermione Granger said to herself as she fumbled with the zipper on her purse, trying to get it open.

"What's that 'Mione?" Ginny asked her friend.

"That's my cell phone." She replied as she got the zipper opened and rummaged around for the phone. Finally she found it and turned off the music. "Hopefully none of the teachers heard it."

"Miss Granger." A voice behind her said, turning around she saw it was Professor Dumbledore. "Can I see you in my office please?"

"Good luck, Herms." Ron muttered as Hermione walked by him following the Headmaster out of the Hall.

Hermione trailed Dumbledore all the way to the statue of the gargoyle before he stopped.

"Sugar plums." He said and the statue sprang to life revealing a staircase. Dumbledore walked up the stairs and Hermione followed until they reached his office. He sat behind the desk and she took a chair facing him.

"Hm hm hm…" she hummed the tune to her ring tone as she began to fidget.

"Miss Granger." Dumbledore interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I believe you know why you're here."

"I'm really sorry Professor, I forgot my phone was in my purse. I didn't mean to have it go off."

"That's quite alright, just don't let it happen again. Now is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

"Nothing that comes to mind, Professor."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"Because you're friend Miss Weasley mentioned to me the other day that you had an idea you wanted to share with me." Hermione looked at him blankly until she remembered what her and Ginny had talked about.

"Oh…that…you see…"

"There's no need to be shy about it Miss Granger. I'm open to ideas, especially from a perfect such as yourself."

"Well I'm only a sixth year prefect, wouldn't you rather take suggestions from the seventh years?"

"I take suggestions from everyone."

"Well the other day I was talking to my muggle friend back home and she was talking about…ummm. Well you see she was talking about these books that her school gets at the end of every year. They're called yearbooks and they have everyone's picture and name in it plus activities and clubs. I was just thinking maybe this year Hogwarts could organize one…"

"How does one go about doing such a thing?"

"Well there'd have to be a committee first of all. And then we'd have to take everyone's picture and all that."

"Would you be interested in being in charge of this committee Miss Granger?"

"But…wouldn't you rather have some seventh year do it?"

"I think since it was your idea you should. Plus not many seventh years would know what a …yearbook is and they're quite busy planning their own events for their year. I'd like to appoint you in charge of it, that is if you're up to it."

"Oh, I'd love to."

"That's excellent Miss Granger, I'll have a list for you tomorrow of who I want on the committee."

"You'll be picking the committee?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Well no professor, but can you be sure to put people on it who will actually work. We don't have much time to pull it all together and it's a lot to do."

"Don't worry Miss Granger, you still have most of the school year, after all it is only November."

"About the people?"

"I think I have a pretty good judge of character, I'll make sure to appoint just the right people."

"Thank you, professor."

"Don't be thanking me, it was all your idea. But I'd like to meet with you tomorrow after breakfast, here. I'll have the list and we'll discuss more details of the task at hand."

"Okay."

"You better run along to classes, Miss Granger. As they always say, Friday is the best day."

"Goodbye, Professor." Hermione replied as she got up to leave, making her way to her first class.

The rest of the day passed normally until after dinner. All the Gryffindors were in the common room that night, each in their own little group of friends. Hermione was sitting with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus and Dean.

"So Herms, what did Dumbledore say to you in his office this morning?" Ron asked when the conversation was all a lull.

"Nothing really, just wanted to tell me not to leave my cell phone on during school hours and all that." She replied nervously.

"Are you sure that was all?" Harry questioned.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well you're biting your lower lip and playing with you hair, the exact kind of thing you do when you're lying."

"Really? Ha- that's funny."

"So you didn't tell him about your idea?" Ginny persisted.

"What idea?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Okay, okay. Yes I told him about my idea. Only because he brought it up first, because _someone_ had told him." Hermione looked pointedly at Ginny.

"I only did it because I knew you would never tell him yourself."

"What idea is this?" Seamus but in.

"Oh, nothing really. Just some things about house elves and whatnot." Hermione replied softly.

"Liar." Ginny commented under her breath.

"What was that Gin?" Hermione shot back.

"Oh, nothing. Just something or other and whatnot." She said in a mocking tone. "I don't see why you just won't tell them? It's a really good idea, and I'm guessing Dumbledore went for it."

"He did."

"Then tell them."

"Yea just tell us already Herms." Ron whined.

"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you **not** to call me that." Hermione complained.

"But it's my special nickname for you."

"I don't like it."

"That's the point of nicknames."

"Ahhh."

"You're avoiding the subject." Dean pointed out.

"Fine, fine. I had this idea that we could do a Hogwarts yearbook."

"What's a yearbook?" Neville asked.

"It's a book…" she began but was cut off by Ron.

"Obviously it's a book, what else would we expect from our Herms."

"Not that type of book Ron. It has pictures of everyone in it and then pictures of other activities that happened throughout the year. Like dances, clubs, events, stuff like that."

"It seems like a lot of work." Harry muttered.

"It is, but it's worth it. Because then over the summer you can pull it out and remember all the good times at school."

"Exactly what I want to be reminded of over the summer, school." Ron said disgusted.

"But anyways, Dumbledore put me in charge of the committee."

"Congratulations, 'Mione." Ginny exclaimed.

"What's a committee?" Neville asked.

"It's a bunch of people that work toward a common goal."

"Who's going to be on it?" Ginny questioned.

"I don't know. Dumbledore said he'll make a list of the people and give it to me tomorrow."

"You don't get to pick who you want?" Dean inquired.

"Apparently not."

"But that's not fair." Ginny protested. "It was your idea."

"Because I can whine like that to Dumbledore." Hermione said and Ginny blushed. "I guess it's not that bad, I'll just have to wait and see who he picks."

"It probably won't be that bad." Harry reassured.

"I can only hope…" Hermione trailed off.

AN: and the story begins…duh dun dut – hehehe. Aren't I the greatest?! Lol - totally kidding. I know it wasn't really that interesting of a first chapter but I promise it will get better. Well anyways I'm not sure if that was short/long/whatever…so please can you tell me what length you enjoy for updates. It'd be greatly appreciated. As would any comments, thoughts, ideas, questions, criticism, whatever…in a review (please). And if you want me to read your story just tell me and I will when I get the chance. Ummm…I think that's about it. Just tell me what you thought of my wonderful first chapter and I'll be happy…very happy!

till next time…

sugar n spice 522


End file.
